


Photograph Is Proof

by goldencal



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencal/pseuds/goldencal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take a picture you could never recreate" - Trojans by Atlas Genius</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Uh well my shot for a small multi chapter. It is what it is again. Bear with me here folks....

_Tobin (5:31pm): Hey babe, I'll be home late tonight. We have two new projects to go over and we have to at least one going. Sorry I'll see you at home. Love you._

I read the message as I was prepping for our dinner tonight and to say the least, my good mood was somewhat ruined now. I texted her back saying it was ok and that her dinner would be in the oven when she got home. After a long day of practice and almost getting injured again today, I just wanted her to be here tonight. I figured that this would be a new aspect of our relationship now that Tobin's photography company started to gain more clients. 

By seven o'clock Tobin still wasn't home, so I decided to wait for her on the couch and watch the Bachelor. I hadn't realize how tired I was until I felt a hand on my shoulder waking me up. I looked up and Tobin was sitting in front of me on the couch, "Hey, how come you're on the couch?" 

I sat up and looked at the time to see it was about 10pm, "I guess I feel asleep waiting for you, did you just get home now?" 

I tried to get up but she pulled me to lay on top of her and nuzzled into my neck, "Yeah, sorry I got home late and missed dinner. I didn't think we'd take so long to come with a concept and find possible locations." 

"It's fine babe don't worry about it. Let's head to bed. I've got practice in the morning." 

She begins to groan, "I don't wanna move. I'm too comfy right now with you here." 

I started to plant light kisses on her jawline, "We can't sleep here the couch is too small and I don't wanna sleep on top of you all night." 

"You usually don't have a problem with topping me most of the time." I can feel the grin on her face form as I smack her arm. 

"Come on let's go to bed." I kiss her quickly and abruptly get up to head to our room. 

"Fiiiiiinnne." Groaning from the couch before she finally gets up. 

After a few moments of getting ready for bed, she slips in and wraps an arm around my waist. Planting a kiss on my shoulder and wished each other a goodnight. 

__________________

It's the opening night of Erin's art gallery and some of Tobin's photographs were going to be featured. Tonight was also the night I was going to meet most of her staff and business partners. 

I knew Tobin would be busy with other people tonight to talk about her work, so I had invited Allie and Kelley to come along. 

"Wow Tobin put up some incredible shots. I'm really digging the one with the huge waves and the lone surfer." Kelley said as she approached Allie and I. 

"It's all pretty amazing in here." Allie had commented. 

"It really is! I'm really proud of Tobin, finally putting her work in a gallery." 

"Are you nervous Al? About meeting her staff and others." Kelley asks before taking a sip of her beer. 

"Not really I guess. From what she tells me, they're just as easy going as she is and that they are amazing at their job too." I look over to Tobin who is currently engaged in a conversation with an older man by one of her photographs. 

"Should be no sweat then. Tobin coming to the game tomorrow night?" Allie asks when we walk towards a painting of Erin's. 

"I think so, she said she has the day off." 

"Well good, hopefully she'll be there when we beat you. So she can cheer you up after." Kelley while wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Ha yeah right Kell, we're so gonna win tomorrow. Right Allie?"

"For sure! Sky Blue is going down!" Kelley rolls her eyes at us. 

Tobin approaches us while we standing by the bar, "Hey guys sorry but I need to steal Alex for a bit to meet my staff." 

"No prob Tobs, I guess we'll be here since it's open bar!" 

"Ha thanks Kell I knew you'd only appreciate the open bar."

"Oh yeah your pictures are pretty cool too I guess." Kelley says as she downs a shot. 

"Remember we have a game tomorrow. Oh wait actually keep drinking. A hung over Kelley O'Hara would make the win even better." I say as Tobin and I walk away

"In your dreams Morgan!" Kelley yells

Tobin and I approach a small group of people who are admiring a sculpture by a local artist. 

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend, Alex Morgan." They all proceed to smile at me as she says my name. "Ok so from left to right, this is Christine and Sean our interns; Sarah, Liz, and Ryan our on site photo assistants; and finally this is Allison the second in house photographer." I shake all of their hands and tell them it's a pleasure to meet them all. 

"Ok I'm sorry but could I have a picture with you? because my friends won't believe me when I tell them that I actually met you because we're actual fans." I let out a small laugh when Christine asks. 

"Yeah it's no problem at all!" Gesturing for her to come over and take a picture with me. 

"We always wondered how Tobin got clutch seats at the game whenever she passed her tickets to us." Liz had said right before taking a picture of Christine and I. 

"The perks of a dating a superstar." Tobin says and winks at me. 

We chat about soccer and Tobin's antics at work. Most of the group excuses themselves to walk off to wonder around and Allison is the only one who stays to talk with Tobin and I more. 

"So Alex how did you and Tobin meet? If you don't mind me asking?" 

"Oh no not at all. We met during our freshmen year of college at UNC, we were both on the soccer team. The time we actually met, it was an incredible first impression." I say as I raise my eyebrow at Tobin and I can see Tobin's cheeks become red. 

"No come on Lex, you don't have to tell her that." She pleads with her eyes. 

"Now you have to tell me Alex, if she's looking at you like that." Allison taking a sip of her wine. 

"Well on the first day of our soccer practice we were required to do team bonding exercises before doing actually drills. We were partnered together and the first task was to do trust falls." At this point, Tobin's face was redder and she tried to cover it up. 

"So I decided to catch her first, and I did. When it was her turn to catch me, she had somehow missed the cue to catch me so I ended up on top of her in front of the whole team." I laugh and so does Allison. 

"But it didn't end there, after that practice we hit the showers and..." Tobin looks up at me tries to stop me

"Come she doesn't need to know this part really!"

"Sorry Tobin, Alex already started can't stop now." Allison says egging us on. 

"Thank you Allison, I agree, so as I got out of the shower Tobin ran into me and we both fell onto the ground. On top of me while we were both naked and in shock that this was happening. One of the assistant coaches sees us and begins to tell us that sex wasn't allowed in the showers. Our teammates lose their shit and start to howl and laugh at us." 

"Geez Tobin! You know how to make them fall for you... Literally!" Allison says with a huge smile on her face 

"I was super awkward back then ok so excuse me for my clumsiness." Tobin states.

"Aww babe you still are!" Tobin sticks her tongue out at me and begins to walk away to talk to Erin. 

"Alex it was a pleasure to meet you, I have to head out for a busy shoot tomorrow. I'll see you around." We hug each other.

"Yeah it was great meeting you Allison, I'll see you around too. Drive safe."

I make my way back to Allie and Kelley, who surprisingly isn't drunk as I thought she would be. 

"How did it go Al?" Allie ask as she sips her water

"It was good, they're all super nice like Tobin said." 

"Who was the girl you were talking to before you came back? Cause she was super pretty." Kelley asked curiously

"That was Allison, the second photographer for Tobin. Oh and I'm sure Hope would love to hear that second comment." I say jokingly 

"Whoa relax I was just complimenting her. But seriously don't tell Hope that last thing I need is her to be mad at me when we play them in a few days." Kelley pleads. 

It hits nine and I had to head home because of the game tomorrow. I made my way towards Tobin who is talking to a potential buyer. She sees me waiting for her and comes over, I tell her that I'm going home and ask her to walk me to my car. 

As we reached my car, she places her hands on my hips and I wrap my arms around her neck, "Thank you for coming out tonight and meeting the crew." 

I kiss her lips and say, "I had a good time and I'm proud of you babe. Looks like you built a great team for your company." I kiss her lips again, "See you at home."

We lean in for another kiss, this time longer and more passionate than the last one. 

__________________

The team and I had arrived back in Portland from a road game against Chicago around six. Most of the team had already left home with others, but I stood and waited outside for Tobin to pick me up. 

After the third call she finally picked up and at this point I was annoyed, "Where are you Tobin?" 

"Oh shit babe.... Sorry...I'm on the.."

"I'm taking a taxi. I'll see you at home." I cut her off before she finishes and hang up. 

By eight I hear her come through the door and call out for me. I had been in the bedroom cleaning up and putting away all of my luggage. I was still annoyed with her even after the fact I had reminded her to pick me from the airport. 

She walks in the the room and wraps her arms around me, "I'm sorry Lex. I lost track of time at the photo shoot today." 

I close the drawer and step out of her embrace and head to bathroom for a shower. As I walk away from her, I hear her sigh.

I walked into the kitchen and found Tobin eating Thai take out with plate for me next to her. 

"Thought you might be hungry since you don't like to eat before flights." Handing me my favorite yellow chicken curry. 

I simply say thanks and begin to look at my phone and read through my emails and catch up on twitter and such. After a few minutes she places her hand on my lower back and starts making small circles with her thumb. I can feel her staring at me and waiting for me to look at her but I don't. 

As I finished my plate, I grab both of our plates and put them in the sink. While I'm washing our dishes, Tobin tells that she's going to bed and kisses my head. 

I start to think that I had blown this over way too much. We've both done other things that were kind of worse, but lately we've both been so busy that it was the little things that were getting to us. For the past couple of months our petty fights were happening more. Stress was an element that played a key part into our fights. Tobin was stressed about work and I was stressed because the Thorns were having a rough time. We were usually good about talking about issues with one another but now it just felt like we were hardly communicating. I didn't want to fight with her anymore. We're supposed to be each other's better part after a long day, not another bad part. 

I climbed into bed where Tobin is facing the wall. I stare at her back until I can finally get the words out. 

"Tobin, I'm sorry too." My voice is raspier and sadder when it comes out.

She turns around and pulls me closer to her. I place my hand on her cheek and stare into her brown eyes. 

"For what? I forgot to pick you up today." 

"It's just not because of that. Lately we've been fighting more than usual and I know it's because we're both so caught up in our careers that we're just forgetting how to be with each other." 

Her hand slowly moving up and down my spine, "Yeah, I know. We've been avoiding to talk to each other about things and it's like we'd rather fight and or sleep it off. We can't keep brushing things off like this."

I nuzzled my face into shoulder and placed a kiss on it. "We need to find an agreement or a way somehow with our busy schedules to make things work again." 

"Lex we just have to understand and accept that this comes with the territory of our careers. I wouldn't ask you to give up anything for me and I hope that you'd do the same for me. We've gone through this before in college. We'll beat this rough patch again." 

"You're right and of course I wouldn't ask you to up anything for me as well. I don't know why it's been harder. It should've gotten easier by now. We'll make it work babe. I love you. You're the best part of my day always." 

"You're the best part of my day too. Always. I love you too." 

We seal our words with a kiss and intertwine our limbs together to fall asleep. 

___________________

_Alex (1:33 pm): Babe, game starts at 5 don't forget._

_Tobin (1:47 pm): I didn't, just might get there late cause we're out looking for a new location. I'll try and be there by half time._

_Alex (1:50 pm): Ok please try today._

_Tobin (2:01 pm): I'll try, don't worry. Score a goal for me! :)_

 

After a rough first half and being down two goals, I look towards the area where Tobin usually sits but only to find Christine and Liz instead. I gave them a wave and turn away to the lockers disappointed. 

_Tobin (7:27 pm): Hey babe, sorry I couldn't make it. I made dinner tonight, should be still warm when you get home._

At this point I was exhausted, frustrated, and disappointed with the game against Seattle and Tobin. After we clean up, I asked Allie if she wanted to grab a meal somewhere and because I needed girl time with her. She happily agrees and I shoot Tobin a text. 

_Alex (8:45 pm): Allie and I are gonna grab dinner, so don't wait up._

_Tobin (8:47 pm): Oh ok. See you at home then._

"So what's going Al?" She asks before taking a bite of her pizza. 

"I don't know anymore. It feels like Tobin and I are still in this rough patch that we've been trying to get over the past few months. At one point I thought we made progress but then there was a misunderstanding of our schedules for a weekend getaway and we started fighting again." I say as I play with the straw inside my drink. 

"Well what do you want from her?"

"I don't know. I feel like we're just slipping away. We're constantly busy and the only time we see each other is when we're at home about to go to bed. I feel like I'm just being needy or something. The lack of attention for each each is taking a toll on us" 

Allie is looking at me very hesitantly, "Do you think you guys need to take a break? Some space to fully figure it out?"

Her question catches me off guard because it wasn't something I had ever considered before. I can't help to think that maybe it is what we need but at the same time Tobin is someone I can't lose. 

"I don't think that would be something we could do." I take a long drink of my beer to wash away the thought of that option. 

Allie pulls out of my thoughts when she takes my hand and I look at her with watery eyes. "Listen Al I didn't mean to make you cry or put you in a bad position, but just give it some thought to what you need and want to do with Tobin." I simply nod and wipe the tear that escapes my eye. 

I get home around 10 and Tobin is still up in the kitchen waiting for me. I sit down beside her and wrap my arms around her waist. 

"Hey, how was dinner?" She asks somberly. 

"It was fine." I stated

When Tobin and I are silent, it's usually a comfortable silence but this quietness was killing me. But I know the next words that will come out will be the ultimate killer. 

"Do you think.... That maybe.... we need a break?" My words come out slowly but in an instant Tobin gets up and walks around the table with her hands on her hips. 

"What?! Where is that even coming from?" She looks at me frustrated. 

I feel like a child who has been caught because I remain seated at the table with my head down and fidgeting with my hands. 

"I don't know. I just thought with how we are right now with our schedules and the fighting mostly. Maybe something we both could consider."

"It wasn't something I had considered at all, but clearly you have. Now the only reason why I'm thinking about it, it's because you want space!" Her words are cutting into me. 

"No! It's not like that."

"Then what is it like Alex? You're willing to give up now just cause we haven't been on the same page." Cutting me off before I could say anything else

Silence fills the room again. Tobin and I are staring at each other from opposite ends of the kitchen. I can feel myself starting to tear up. 

"Are you happy with me? Because I am happy with you" I ask her as I wipe away a tear. 

Tobin makes her way to me and sits on my lap. I bury my head into her chest as she rests her head on the side of mine. 

"Lex I am happy with you. I don't want you to question that feeling ever." She whispers into my ear. 

"Then what are we going to do about all of this?" I ask, sounding so weak and vulnerable. 

She moves her head away from mine and looks into my eyes, "We'll figure something out." She places her hands on the sides of my face and leans in. 

We shared a kiss that held so much of what we were missing. To find this feeling again would take time again...


	2. Tobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm still trying.... It is what is it....

_Alex (3:31pm): Hey, my sisters are going to be in town tomorrow and they want to have dinner with us. Will you be free around 7?_  
 _Tobin (3:35pm): Ok cool. I should be free by then. Just let me know where._  
 _Alex (3:40pm): Great. I'll let you know where tomorrow._  
 _Tobin (3:42)pm: Ok thanks Lex._

I pace around the apartment not sure of what I just got myself into, so I pull out my phone again and call Cheney.

"Hey Tobs, what's up?" She says cheerfully. 

"Oh ya know just slightly freaking out because I'm having dinner tomorrow night with Alex and her sisters." 

"Ohhhh..." Was all she could say to my predicament. 

"Thanks Chen." I say sarcastically

"Well I mean her sisters do know that you guys broke up right?" She says the two words that make me cringe. 

I sigh, "We didn't break up break up, we're just....." I pause to think of a better term of what Alex and I now a days, "We're just testing the waters... Separately"

"Tobin, you know I love you and I hate to burst your bubble, but it's ok to say you're not together. It's what you guys agreed to try out." As motherly as ever Cheney is, she was right. 

"I know.... Justhurtslesstosay," I mumble through the phone. I let out a deep sigh, "Chen I'm just worried that it's going to be awkward because we'll be in the same space for more than ten minutes in the last few months or so."

"You just have to go through with it Tobin. Maybe this will make some progress for you two. It's not like you're all complete strangers. You guys will find things to talk about beside the relationship." 

"Yeah dude you're right. I guess I'll just suck it up and go." I say defeated. 

"Good that's what I wanna hear! Now let me tell you how Jrue and I spent our anniversary in the hospital." 

I can't help but laugh at Cheney's sudden change of conversation, "Yeah ARod failed to tell me more about it when she texted me, so tell me what happened."

After another an hour on the phone with Cheney, I decided to go out for a run around my new neighborhood to calm my nerves a bit more. 

I pause for a moment to soak in the image of the sunset and admire nature's beauty. As I walk back into my apartment, I couldn't help and look around to a well furnished home but still felt empty. 

__________________

 

As I reached the restaurant, I found Jen and Jeri already seated with no Alex insight. They excitedly both got up and took turns hugging me. 

Jen, Alex's older sister, ordered us wine while we waited for Alex, "She just texted me saying that she'd be a little late cause they had a double day today unexpectedly." 

I nod causally and take a sip of wine. "I think Riley might be working them too much. I know it's rough this season but he shouldn't push them over board." 

"Yeah last game we watched they were looking so tired during the first half." Jeri comments. 

About ten minutes later still chatting about soccer, I see Alex walk in, looking beautiful as ever. Jen and Jeri get up to hug her, but I felt unsure what to do. I awkwardly follow their lead and stand to hug her. The hug was too brief. 

"Sorry I took a bit, today was brutal," she says as she pours herself some wine. 

"Don't worry about it Al, Jeri and I were just talking with Tobin about the season so far." Alex looks over to me slightly surprised that I still paid attention to her games. 

After getting our orders taken and pouring more wine, Jeri asks, "So Tobin how's the company going?"

"It's going pretty great, I honestly didn't expect so many clients to take us on." 

"Well you do having an amazing talent for it, so I'm not surprised when you gave up soccer for it," Jen says. I smile softly and thank her. 

"Do you shoot all of the work yourself? Because you're crazy if you do." Jeri asks and I laugh slightly, nodding no. 

"Nah luckily I have Allison to help." Both Jeri and Jen's eyebrows raise up, while I paused to sip my drink. 

"And who is she?" I can hear the curious and protective tone in Jen's voice. 

But before I can answer, Alex does for me, "Allison is the second photographer for the company guys," in a less accusing tone. 

I clear my throat, "Yeah when I can't take on a project she will for me. It's been pretty equal for both of us. People have the option of choosing between her or me. We both have the same creativeness but able to have different outcomes for projects, so it works out." I can see their eyes ease up on me. 

Alex chimes in, "How long are you guys here for?"

"Just four days. We'll be at your Seattle game on Wednesday. Will you be there too Tobin?" Jen asks before taking a bite of her lasagna. 

"Umm unfortunately no because I'll be out of town with Allison for a project." This time Alex raises her brows curiously. 

"Really? Where are you guys going?" She asks while picking at her food. I can tell at this point her jealousy is beginning. 

"We're going to Hawaii for about a week," I can see Alex looking at me not too pleased and as well as her sisters. "We're going to shoot for a surfing magazine, they hired us after they saw my collection of waves and surfers in my portfolio."

"Why would Allison need to go if it was your portfolio?" The jealously oozing out of Alex was clearly visible than ever. 

"True, are you sure it's not a vacation for you two?" Jen throws out there. 

At this point it felt ridiculous to defend myself but I had to reassure them and especially Alex that I wasn't seeing anyone else. "Because she lived out there for awhile and knows most of the hotspots for the project. The magazine wanted both of us to work on it." 

To relieve the tension at the table, Jeri had ordered a round of shots for us. But before I take it, I throw out sternly, "And she's not gay. She's happily committed to a Timbers player, that's why she lives here." then proceed to down the shot quickly. Alex turns away from me guiltily and takes her shot along with her sisters.

After another half hour we finally settle the bill and I say my goodbyes to Jen and Jeri as they get into their rental car. I wait for Alex as she says her goodbyes so that we could walk together to the parking lot. 

It was a quiet walk to the lot with both of us in deep thought about tonight's dinner. At one point she slowly intertwined our hands and I accept it. 

"I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't think it would turn out like that." She says softly.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I say unconvincingly. She turns to me but I keep looking forward as we reach her car. 

"But it's not, I can tell Tobin." She says concerned. 

So I finally give in and turn to her placing my hands on her hips to pull her close. I sigh deeply, "Lex, it's ok. It was bound to happen. They are your sisters. They're looking out for you."

Alex places her forehead against mine and her hands on my arms, "I know but still..."

It's quiet again between us. At this moment we're just taking advantage of the fact that we are in each other's arms again after a long time. I break the silence, "While we're still figuring this all out, just know that I'm not seeing anyone. I'm still with you even if we're not together together." 

She moves to place her head against my neck, her lips ghosting above my pulse point. I pull her in even closer. 

"I'm still with you too."

____________________

It was the last day of our trip in Hawaii, so Allison and I decided to attend the hotel's luau. Never have I ever been so thankful for a trip like this. It's what I've been needing to help my mood lately. 

As we get to our table and wait for the servers to hand us our meals, Allison asks, "Did you enjoy the trip?"

"Yeah of course! This place is amazing but I wish I could've gone surfing more as well. But for sure going to make a trip back here." 

"Ha true me too but if you think about it, our careers let us work and play at the same time sometimes, so can't complain too much." 

I nod, "Truth" agreeing with her. We both turn to the stage and see hula dancers along with fire dancers to entertain us. After a bit, I zone out of the show and get lost in my thoughts. 

"Tobin, you all right?" Allison says to break my daze. 

"Yeah just thinking of some stuff." I was actually thinking of Alex at the very moment and how I wished she was here with me. 

"Things still rough with Alex?" Giving me a concerned look. 

"That obvious huh?" She laughs softly shaking her head yes. 

"Talk to me about it Tobin." Encouragingly she says. 

"I don't know. I guess that we just got too comfortable and we found ourselves in a rut and we didn't really have a proper solution, so we agreed to try things out by giving each other space. I really hate it." Sounding so bummed. 

"Mhmm what else?" Knowing that there was more to say 

"Like last week we had an intimate moment, not sex, but just being able to hold her again felt so good. I love her but it's hard with our schedules. Like no offense Allison but just a second ago I wished she was here with me instead of you."

She puts her hands over her heart with a shocked expression on her face, "Aw Tobin I am so hurt right now!" She says jokingly. 

I can't help but laugh at her and say, "Whatever dude no you're not."

We both calm down from our laughter and she begins to tell me, "Seriously Tobin if you love Alex there should be no buts. Mike and I went through a lot together. We were off and on so many times because of long distance since he travelled a lot for soccer and I was always working for different photo companies. For some reason though, we couldn't just let go of each other so easily. So luckily once the Timbers offered him a good contract and I got hired by you things just fell together again. With a love that you both have for each other, you shouldn't lose hope." 

I smile at her and take in what she said.  
All I can do is stay hopeful. 

_________________

 

_Allie (6:15 pm): Aye yoo Tobs! So Mana's having a party tonight. You should come by and hang. Pleaaaasssse?!_  
 _Tobin (6:19 pm): haha uhh well I guess I could pop by for a bit._  
 _Allie (6:21 pm): Yesss! See ya later Harrrrrrry :)_

When I arrived to Mana's apartment, it was packed with Thorns players, Some Timbers players, and her friends from back home. 

"Tobin! You made it!" Mana happily greets me and goes in for a hug.

"Yeah Allie texted me earlier about it, so thought I'd come by for a bit."

"For sure dude! Food is in the kitchen, drinks are on the balcony, and just remember you're free to crash here if you need to!" Her generous hospitality has never failed. 

"Thanks Mana. I'm going walk around and say hi to others." Giving her a side hug and walk off to Allie, who is on the balcony. 

Before I even get to greet Allie, she passes me a shot of whiskey to take with her.  
"Yeeeaaah Tobs! Glad you came dude!" Allie excitedly says. 

"No prob, needed a night out anyways. I'm guessing this celebration is about making it to the semis?" I say while I open my beer. 

"Definitely and just because we thought why not after rough season." 

"Truth, you guys deserve a party tonight." We cheers our drinks together. 

I look around the apartment and notice the one person I've been waiting to see, isn't here, "Is Alex coming tonight?"

Allie who is looking at her phone, probably tweeting something, "Yeah she should be here already actually. Let's go check inside." 

I follow Allie's lead towards the living room but she's not there. We hit up the kitchen to see if she's eating, not there either. Bathroom and bedrooms were clear of her. So eventually I tell Allie that it's cool and that I was going to get air in the front. 

I sat on the stairs with my eyes closed to take in the cool breeze.  
Then suddenly, "Hey, why aren't you inside?" My favorite blue eyes greeted me. 

"Oh had to step outside for a bit. Kinda stuffy in there.... And I was kinda looking for you too." Rubbing the back of my neck shyly. 

"Oh... Sorry I had to grab drinks from my car." Holding two handles of Jameson. 

"No worries, let's head inside?" I say as I grab one of the bottles from her. 

The rest of the night I had a good buzz going but as for Alex she was definitely drunk. Allie kept pouring shots for her and Alex would take it every time. While I made my rounds to talk to her teammates, I'd made sure to keep an eye out for her just in case. 

I was in the middle of telling Mana my trip to Hawaii when Alex came from behind me, "Tobs can we go outside?" Slightly slurring her words. 

"Yeah sure, you ok?" Turning my head towards her. 

"Just need some air." So I excused myself and Alex, grabbing her hand to lead us out. She had pulled close to my arm so she wouldn't stumble. 

I led her to the bottom of the stairs to sit so we weren't by others who were already hanging out by the door. 

"How are you feeling Lex?" 

"I'm good. Feeling tired. You?" She begins to rest her head on my shoulder as she answers. 

"Good. I'm having a good time with you guys here." Then silence fills the air. 

She takes the beer from my hand to take a swig and asks, "How was Hawaii with Allison?" 

I grin at the sound of her slight jealousy, "It went really well. Had a good time." I take back my beer to swig it. 

"What was so good about it?" She removes herself from me to cross her arms and lean back against the wall. 

My buzz has made me feel bolder than I usually could be as I place my hand above her knee. "Well the fact that my work has made it possible for me to go amazing places to go shoot amazing things." 

Her blue eyes narrow in on me as if my answer was covering something up. I slip in between closer to her so that her right leg is on my lap and her left behind me. I place my hands on her waist and stare into her icy blues. 

"Lex, nothing happened between Allison and I over there. She's straight remember?" 

"Hasn't stopped you before." I frown, knowing who she was referring to. 

At this point my buzz wasn't good anymore, so I uncross her arms and bury my head into her chest. 

"Come on Lex, that was along time ago. Before you and I started dating." Pleading her to let that go. 

"But you and your roommate came close though." Stating to still make her case. 

I let out a long sigh and don't say anything else because I'd rather not let this go on longer. I sit up away from her and finish the rest of my beer while we sit silently again. 

"I'm sorry, that was out of line." Alex says, knowing that she was clearly wrong. 

I look at her and I move myself out from in between her and tug her hand upwards, "Let's go back inside." 

By the end of the party Alex was still drunk and talking to Allie, I had sobered up to drive. I said my goodbyes to everyone who were still here, but before I made it to the door Allie came up to me. 

"Tobs you think you could take Alex home? I asked if she wanted to crash here instead but she wants to go home."

"Uh yeah sure where is she?" I ask, looking around the room for Alex. 

"In the bathroom but I'll tell her you're waiting for her." 

"Ok, I'll be outside waiting," I walk outside knowing the night will be longer. 

On the drive to her apartment, Alex had passed out leaning next to me with our hands intertwined. I couldn't help but miss this feeling of her sleeping next to me even though it was because she was drunk and I was driving her home. 

I pull into her parking space and nudged her to wake up. I keep nudging her until she finally makes a groaning noise as she refuses to move from the passenger seat. 

The last thing I wanted to do tonight was carry the dead weight of Baby Horse up a flight of stairs. Eventually I suck it up and get out of my car to get her. 

"Work with me here Lex please." Knowing that I was probably talking to myself at this moment. 

She was mumbling things into my neck as I carried her bridal style up the stairs to her door. I leaned her against the wall with part of me pressed against her to hold her up while I dug into her bag trying to look for her house keys. Then I remembered that I still had my own key here. 

I carried her again this time to her room and set her down on the bed. I pulled off her jacket and shoes then placed her blanket over her. I stepped out of the room to get her a glass of water and couple of aspirins to take in the morning. 

As I come back into the room and sit next to her, I take a moment to look and study her features that I've missed. I couldn't resist as I lean in to kiss her forehead, wishing her a silent goodnight before I go. When I begin to leave, her hand finds mine in the moonlit room. Her hand holds me down and I look back at her confused. 

"Stay with me tonight."  
A soft plea I couldn't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never been to Hawaii, so insert stereotypical luau  
> Ngl, I had to google the Timbers roster just to pick a name  
> Might go up to only four chapters.


	3. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeahhh here ya goo... It is what it is...  
> Thanks for sticking around dudes

The slight pounding in my head wakes me up from my sleep, but what really made me get up was an arm wrapped around my waist. I slowly turn over to see that it was Tobin. I thank god that it was her and that we were both dressed. She begins to stir awake and I close my eyes pretending to still be asleep. 

"You know, you'd be the worst actress ever if you tried." Tobin says with her eyes still closed. 

I take a moment to think if I should still pretend, "How would you know?" 

"You can't even pretend sleep convincingly." I see her smug grin form. 

I give her a small nudge but she pulls me closer. 

Finally her golden brown eyes meet mine, "How are you feeling?" She asks. 

"Super hungover." My voice raspier than usual. 

Tobin chuckles, "Ha well yeah that happens when you drink with Allie." 

"Ugh please remind never to again. How are you feeling?" 

"Kinda sore I had to carry a pretty heavy horse up the stairs." Tobin reaching for her back to display her soreness 

"Baby I'm not even that heavy!" I push her away feeling slightly offended 

It's in that moment I realize that I just called her baby. Something I haven't done in a long while. 

"I was kidding Lex." She says casually while brushing a strand out of my face and not acknowledging my slip. 

I move in closer to her chest and she rests her head on mine. 

"You stayed." Breaking the silence

"You asked me to." Tobin says without hesitation. 

"Thank you for last night. I owe you." 

"Don't worry about it Lex, anytime " Pulling me in closer for reassurance. 

We find ourselves silent again. I feel myself drifting in and out of sleep in her embrace, but before I fall asleep, I look up at Tobin who was already sleeping. 

Somewhere in our slumber, not sure whether it was a dream or reality, but I hear Tobin mumble the words, "Anything for you...babe." 

_________________

 

We arrived back at our hotels around nine after a tough battle against Kansas that ended in a 2-2 draw. Allie decided to go out with some of our teammates to explore the city but I stayed instead because I was exhausted. 

After showering and getting ready for bed, I looked at the clock and figured since it was only around seven in Portland, I'd call Tobin. 

"Hey Lex, what's up?" Her voice sounding tired as well. 

"Hey, nothing just super tired from the game. What are you up to?"

"I bet you are, game was rough. But I'm just here at home editing a few pictures."

"Oh sorry, I'll let you get back to it" I say feeling like I interrupted her work. 

"Nah it's cool, I needed a break anyways. Been editing all day and I feel like I'm starting to go crazy staring at Photoshop."

I laugh softly, "Did you at least remember to eat today?"

"Of course I did..." I hear the hesitation, "But it wasn't until my stomach started to yell at me for food, so I ordered some pizza."

"Ha I knew you'd forget when you always get so caught up on work." Stating facts. 

"Yeah yeah I know mom." Sounding like a typical teen. 

This is how it's been between Tobin and I for the past few weeks since the night she stayed over. We've been making progress of our relationship, though we still have yet to define what we are, I'm just happy to be talking to her again. 

"But anyways do you get back tomorrow?" Yawning into the phone. 

"Yeah around late afternoon but before I leave Cheney wants to have breakfast tomorrow." 

"Oh sounds fun." I can tell she's drifting back into her work, hearing the sounds of her clicking the mouse. 

"Yeah should be good, but hey I think I'm gonna head to bed cause gotta get up early." This time I yawn into her ear. 

"Yeah of course, no prob, goodnight Lex I'll see you soon," hiring the tiredness in her voice too. 

"Goodnight Tobs, see you soon." I hang up the call and fall asleep content. 

I reach the cute little diner by the airport before Cheney and settle myself into a booth and order two coffees for us. Cheney arrives moments later, "Hey Alex! Sorry I'm a bit late."

"Hey Chen, no worries, I'm happy to see you." I say hugging her. 

Browsing through the menu, Cheney causally asks, "So how are you Al?"

"Mmm I'm okay, things with soccer are a bit tough. Still trying to find a rhythm with each on the pitch. How about you?" I respond while still looking at the menu. 

"Same here, ARod is making a come back which is good, but still we're going through it too," she pauses for a moment to look up at me, "How are you and Tobin doing?" 

I was anticipating when this question would come up, "I feel like Tobin and I are making progress, we've been talking a lot lately. For the most part, I'm happy that we're communicating better." 

Cheney nods her head in agreement, "So then do you think you guys will get back together soon?" 

"Well... Um...", I find myself unsure of how to respond to this because it feels too soon to bring it up with Tobin, "I wouldn't say soon because Tobin and I haven't brought up the relationship talk in our conversations." 

"Then what do you guys talk about?" Surprised by my confession. 

"We just talk about our days and joke around. We don't talk about feelings or anything that deep yet."

"I guess that's better than nothing, but you guys have to bring it up eventually if you guys wanna be together again. That's what you want right?" 

"I do wanna be with her again. It still baby steps for now Chen." Reassuring her. 

"I know, I just trying to look out for both of you two because I love you guys. I hope you guys talk before Tobin leaves at least." 

"What?" I say completely confused and stunned by the last part she says.

Judging by the face Cheney makes to my sudden reaction, she figures Tobin didn't tell me anything about leaving. 

"Tobin didn't tell you about the offer she got, did she?", I nod no and look down at my fidgeting fingers. Not knowing whether to feel upset, angry, or hurt at the moment. Lauren reaches over to place a hand on mine. 

"I'm sorry you didn't know and I didn't meant to upset you. Talk to her Alex." I look up at Cheney, her face genuinely concerned and sincere. 

I let out a deep sigh, "I will. Thanks for today Cheney." 

"You're welcome Al, and I'm sorry to dump the news on you like that." 

We hug each other before we go on our separate ways. Cheney tells me not worry and talk things through with Tobin when I get back home. I tell her I will and not to worry as well. 

Tobin (10:12am): Have a safe flight Lex, see you soon. 

I read as I board the plane, I stare at the message for bit contemplating to text her back, but in the end I shut off my phone.

Knowing as soon as I get home Tobin and I would need to have the talk.

____________________

Lately all I could do is throw myself into soccer more and endorsement deal shoots to avoid Tobin. It wasn't completely fair to her but at the same time I felt hurt at the fact she still hasn't brought up any mention of the offer she got. 

The further I pushed away from things the more I became frustrated with myself. Tobin was trying and I wasn't as much lately. I found myself not knowing what to do, I was stuck in this stupid limbo of just going for it and avoiding her. 

To say the least, I was being stupid about everything. I needed to handle the situation but I was afraid. Afraid of a heartbreak. 

A text from her breaks my thoughts when I'm heading back to the shoot from lunch. 

_Tobin (1:15 pm): Wanna grab lunch in a bit at this new burger joint downtown, if you're free?_  
Alex (1:30 pm): I'm in LA right now.   
Tobin (1:33 pm): Oh ok, I didn't know you went to LA.   
Tobin (1:34 pm): How come you didn't tell me?  
Alex (1:38 pm): I'm here for only a couple of days for a Nike shoot, didn't think it would be that important to tell you.   
Tobin (1:41 pm): Just thought you would.  
Alex (1:43 pm): We can go when I get back to try it and talk too.  
Tobin (1:45 pm): Yeah ok. See you later then.   
Alex (1:59 pm): See you. 

I didn't mean to sound cold but I knew I had to give myself some time before I could fully deal with talking with her. I brush off my thoughts and go back into work mode as the photographer calls me over to start up again. 

I get back to my hotel room around 10 after dinner with Ali and Syd from a long day of shooting. I think about calling Tobin tonight but for some reason I can't bring myself to, so instead I spend time scrolling through all my social medias. As I scroll through Instagram mindlessly, I stop and see Tobin's name. She posted a picture that makes my heart swell. 

The picture is of empty gazebo lit up with hanging lantern lights, rose petals spread across the floor, and an old record player. The caption read, "a slow dance with you is something I could do forever." 

My mind jumps to that perfect night in Chapel Hill, where her scavenger hunt led me to her in that gazebo, waiting for me. This was very spot where she nervously asked me to be her girlfriend, and never forgetting those words she said to me as we slow danced that night way. 

Tobin was someone who is worth it all. 

___________________

 

It's around five when Tobin comes through my door with dinner in her hands and I'm in the kitchen setting up the table. Tonight was the night Tobin and I were going to finally talk about us. After a week or so of being away and being vague in conversations every time we talk, mostly on my end, she asked to have dinner with me to talk. 

"I have something to tell you," Tobin getting straight to the point, "I got an offer from another company in New York to work with them."

"What's the offer exactly?" I meet her gaze from across the table. 

"The offer is to work with the magazine department as their lead photographer to work on special projects capturing life around underdeveloped countries and any money we make, the proceeds would go to that specific country that we shot in," she takes a moment, "There also isn't a specific end date." 

"So basically you would have to move to New York?" I cross my arms as I lose my appetite. 

"Yes." Breaking our eye contact to look down at her plate. 

"Well what about your company here? And the people you work with? Your dream was to have your own." I can feel myself getting angry but I have for the sake of talking things out fairly and not end up fighting, I try to remain calm. 

"I know that Lex, but the magazine is doing it for a good cause and I think that would be amazing to be part of," she pauses to take a sip of her beer, "In regards for my company, Allison said she would take over, that if I do decide take the offer, I could come back any time to take it back." 

"She knew before I did?", upset even more now than before that she knew, "Was I the last person to know or something? I knew Cheney knew but Allison before me?" 

The mention of Cheney and busting her out that I knew brought Tobin to look at me, "You knew already?" 

"Cheney wasn't aware that I didn't know, surprising both of us, so she told me to talk to you before you left," my stare becomes harder, "I was waiting for you to tell me but the longer it took, I started to push away again." 

Tobin leans back on the chair and runs a hand through her hair, "I was going to tell you. That day I wanted to eat somewhere but you were in LA. You didn't tell me, so I had to wait again."

"How long ago did they offer the job to you?" Challenging her.

"About a month or so a go. Since the job is on going, they gave me two months to decide just in case I decided to go and so that I could take care of my business stuff too."

"So somewhere in between that time, you couldn't have brought it up to me but you were able to tell others?" 

She sighs and rubs her face, "Cheney is my best friends and Allison is my business partner." 

"Then what am I? Just some girl to keep around to talk to?" I spit out interrupting her. 

"That's not what you are to me and you know that Alex." Tobin fires back

We go silent. Staring each other down. 

"Well you're free to do with whatever you want Tobin, nothing or no one to hold you back, so take it." I offer bluntly. 

Refusing to look at her anymore, I get up from the table to put my plate in the sink and make my way towards the living room but I feel her grab my wrist to pull me back. 

"Please Alex, don't do that, don't give up just like that and shut me out." Pleading as she pulls me closer. 

I push her off, not wanting her contact, "Why not? It seems like you've made your decision already. There's no point of convincing you to stay when you've thought things through."

"But I haven't made a decision! I'm trying to talk to you. I want you to know that I'm willing to turn down the offer for us. If we can make this work again then I'm happy to stay here, to still have my company and you. I just want you." Her confessions make me torn between letting her go and letting her stay. 

"I can't let you do that Tobin, you said it yourself that this is something you really want. I wouldn't want you to stay and wonder." The tears escape my eyes. 

She comes closer to wipe them away, "It is something I want, but not enough compared to you." I look into Tobin's eyes knowing that she meant those words. 

"I can't be selfish and ask you to stay Tobin. Remember when we promised that we wouldn't ask each other to give up things for one another." I remind her. 

"The thing is you're not asking me to, you're letting me, and so here I am telling you that I'm staying because it's something I'm willing to give up," Tobin links our foreheads together, "you're something I'll never give up."

And in that moment, all the pent up frustrations, sadness, and need, I give in and let my lips meet hers. She immediately returns the kiss back with passion and need more than ever before. 

I need her tonight and she feels it too. Our kisses get deeper and deeper, our hands traveling across each other's body. Suddenly, she lifts me and I instantly wrap my legs around her. Carrying me into the bedroom and lays me down on the bed, never breaking our kiss. 

In the of dark the night, losing ourselves in each other's touches, the cooing of names, and the declaring whispers of I love you's that we missed. 

Tobin was something I wasn't ready to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean I could've ended this chapter with some fully blown sexy time stuff but uh I couldn't. I'll leave that to the real writers. 
> 
> The end is coming near y'all....


	4. Tobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo this is finally it. Thanks for waiting. Got busy with things. As always it is what is it.

_Allison (1:32 pm): Tobs! Your book finally came in and it's truly amazing!_  
 _Tobin (1:37 pm): Awesome! I'll swing by and pick it up soon._  
 _Allison (1:41 pm): Alright see ya soon!_

I walk into the bedroom where Alex is currently getting ready for her game tonight against Sky Blue, "Hey babe I gotta stop by the office to help Allison with some last minute stuff for her last project." 

"Yeah sure, how long is it going to take?" She asks while double checking her bag, making sure she has everything. 

"Like half hour tops, I should be at the stadium during warm ups." I approach her and wrap my arms around her waist, "For sure it won't take too long cause Allison pretty much has it all covered. She just wants me to double check things." 

Alex wraps her arms around my neck and places a soft kiss on lips, "Ok, just don't be late." Still hovering over my lips. 

"I won't, I won't, scout's honor," I say as I kiss her again.

She laughs and pushes me lightly, "You were never a scout, dork!"

"You don't know that. I keep my badges hidden somewhere." Pulling her back to me. 

Raising her eyebrow, "Oh really, name some of them." Challenging me. 

I smile mischievously, "Well... I got a badge for this," planting a kiss on her lips, "for this....", one on her neck, I slide my hands to her backside and give her butt a firm squeeze, "...this." She lets out a moan. 

Our lips meet again for a deeper kiss. She pulls away to say, "I don't know what kind of camp you went to but you definitely earned those badges."

She nuzzles into my neck and gives me kiss on my pulse point causing me to let out a small moan. She moves to my ear and whispers, "Maybe you'll earn some more tonight babe." Nibbling on it. 

I go in for another kiss but suddenly she pushes me to the bed, "But maybe not tonight depends if we win. Later babe!" And just like the she grabs her bag and heads to the door. 

"Woooow! Tease!" I lay on the bed, completely stunned. 

"I'm not, scout's honor!" She says mockingly and leaves the room. 

"Yeah, yeah." I wave my hand to her, gesturing to go away as I compose myself back to normal. 

_________________

I flip through the pages of the book and smile contently at my creation. 

"I don't know how you did it all but it's really wonderful Tobin," Allison says as she sits down next to me. 

"Trust me, I had to do a lot of digging through old files and memory cards for this. Some of these pictures I don't even remember taking or being part of." Still gazing at the pictures in front of me. 

"I guess those secret trips were worth it all, huh?" She asks happily. 

"Definitely, every bit of it. But now I'm just nervous about giving it to her because you know why..." Trailing off into my worry. 

She places a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Tobin, things are working out now so don't doubt anything. Take the leap." 

"I know, I know I mean we've come this far why stop now?" Still contemplating things. 

"Tobin, if it means anything to you, you've got a girl who's been by your side through it all, vice versa, so why second guess anything else? Just go for it." Allison smiles at me then proceeds to her side of the office. 

I check my watch to see that I still had some time to kill before going to the stadium. I continue to go through the book and analyze every bit of it before I would give it to Alex. 

I trace my fingers over the title of the book, "A Slow Dance With You."  
I pack the book away into my backpack and leave for the game. 

__________________

 

The crowd are on their feet during the last couple of minutes of stoppage time and the score is 2-2. The game has been intense all night, Kelley had scored both goals for Sky Blue to counter Sinclair's and Boquete's goals in the first half. 

I can tell Alex has been frustrated the whole game because she had many opportunities to put it away in goal, but Brittany Cameron was able to deny her every chance. 

Suddenly Boquete gets her foot on a loose ball and is making her way towards goal. Alex nearing the goal as well, Boquete is able to shake Cutshall and Schmidt off her and she looks up and crosses it to Alex who is in the box. 

Alex and Rampone both jump for the ball but Alex's head gets the better end of it and the ball touches the back of the net. 

Everyone goes wild, the red smoke appears, her teammates run up to her celebrate, and I jump up screaming in excitement. I see Alex look in the direction of my section and blow a kiss my way. I catch it and blow her one back. 

The ref blows her whistle causing everyone to cheer wildly. Alex Morgan scoring the game winning goal for the Thorns to advance to the championship game against Seattle. 

I make my way to the field to where the team is to congratulate them on the win. While Alex is bombarded by the media to talk about her goal, I walk towards Kelley who just wrapped up an interview. 

"Hey Kell, you were amazing out there." I say trying to ease the blow of her loss. 

"Thanks but a win would've been nicer." She says as we hug. 

"I know Kell but hey there's a third place trophy with your name on it soon. You guys can beat Washington!" 

"First place champions would be nicer," Kelley sounding like a little kid and pouting, "but it's better than nothing I guess. After such a shitty start this season and all the position changes, guess I'm happy we came this far." 

"Yeah bud, don't be too down about it, there could always be next year," Still trying to cheer her up, "I mean plus if Hope wins or loses next week, you'll both end up winning something else anyways." I wink at Kelley and I receive a smack to my arm. 

Our banter goes on for a bit until Kelley gets pulled away for a post team talk at the other end of the field. I wait for Alex by the bench as the team goes around for the victory lap and receive their roses. 

Alex jogs towards me with a big smile on her face and leaps onto me as she gets closer. I catch her and hug her tightly, "Amazing goal out there superstar!" I say as I let her down. 

"Thanks babe! Can't believe we're going to the finals again."

"Well believe it cause you deserve after this crazy season." I say as we make our way to the stands so Alex can sign autographs. 

I watch Alex interact with the young crowd of fans yelling for her. This was something I would never get tired of seeing. The way she plays around with the young girls who look up to her, posing for goofy pictures, giving advice, other teammates joking with her during the line, overall just her in her element. 

It's about another hour or so for her to come out of the locker room cleaned up and ready to go for dinner. We head to my car hand in hand and I can feel her still buzzing from the game, "Where did you wanna go for dinner?"

"Maybe our usual place? I don't really wanna go anywhere too fancy or anything."

"After tonight's win, nothing fancy?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah we don't have to babe cause I'm happy we won but it's still not over yet so not enough to celebrate just yet." 

Before I open her door, I slowly push her against the car and place my arms around her neck and hovering above her lips, "All right then I guess we can pick something up on the way home," I go in for a gentle kiss that turns into a longer one, "then maybe earn a few badges as I recall if you won tonight," teasing her. 

A small grin forms on her face, "Mmm maybe we can skip straight to earning badges when we get home," she whispers. We let our lips meet again and pull her closer to me to let the kiss sink in deeper. 

I finally pull away from her lips, "Definitely down for that." 

With one last kiss, we get into the car and head home with a new kind of buzz running through our system. 

____________________

I read the score board one last time, 4-3, Seattle Reign the new NWSL champions, my heart sank for the Thorns especially for Alex. The look on her face right when the referee blew the whistle, the look of devastation across her face was something that made me ache. 

Kelley and I sat together for the championship game with others including Alex's family. "Tobs don't worry about it, she may have lost but I'm pretty sure your getaway trip will for sure be better than a trophy." Kelley tells me as we make our way to the field.

"Hopefully dude but you know what winning means to her." I shrug. 

Jen comes from behind us and puts an arm around me, "Trust me Tobin it will be, have some faith in yourself." I smile at her thankful for her encouragement. 

Kelley separates from us to head over to Seattle's side to congratulate her girl. Alex's family and I wait by the Thorns' bench while she wraps up post game interviews that I can tell she's dreading because of the loss. 

Alex sees us and makes a beeline to her parents to embrace her tightly, telling her that they're still proud of her no matter what. Her sisters are next to hug her and try to cheer her up. They get a smile and a small laugh out of her but it doesn't last long After a bit of talking to her family, she excuses herself and makes her way to me. 

She throws her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist for a close hug. She places her face into my neck and I hear her mumble, "Tell me something else besides the fact that you're proud of me and that there's next year."

I grin at her words because it was something I thought of saying but everyone else beat me to it, "Ok, well in three days we'll be in Hawaii for a nice little getaway." Alex didn't know about the trip but I had done a lot of snooping around her schedule to book tickets and talked to her agent about giving Alex a break for a week. So the surprised look on her face was worth it so far into my plan. 

"What? Hawaii?" Still looking at me stunned, "Are you serious right now Tobin?"

"I am. One week in Hawaii, just you and me," A huge smile comes across her face, "I planned everything last month with your agent to make sure that your schedule was clear for that week." 

"So that would explain the hectic month I had with all the traveling and I had a feeling you were up to something." She says in her realization. 

"Did you really suspect something?" I ask somewhat surprised. 

"Kinda yeah because you'd be in your studio longer than usual or be on the phone outside talking with someone."

"But Lex that doesn't seem out of the norm when we're home." I laugh at her reason. 

"No but it was just the way you gave your vibe off or something." We pull away but our hands still intertwined walking towards the locker room, "but whatever that doesn't matter now and back to Hawaii," we stop midway, "Thank you baby, for being here tonight and for this trip." 

"Of course Lex, I mean I planned that no matter how far you made it into the season, I had this vacation in the works for a while." 

"Hmm I wonder what else is in the works." 

"Guess you have to wait and see when we're out there." I grin knowing everything I have planned will soon be played out. 

Alex squints her eyes as if she's trying to figure it out by looking into my eyes, but we laugh at our silliness and lean into each other for a long kiss. 

____________________

It was the third day into our trip and everything was perfect so far. Alex and I enjoyed the scenery from hikes, traveling to different parts of the island, eating delicious meals, hanging out with friendly locals, and just overall being with each other with nothing interrupting us.

With each day gone into this trip, I became more nervous but excited. From the moment we stepped off the plane everything came into full effect. I knew that everything up to this point with Alex was worth everything we had encountered together. Six years together with a girl who is the opposite of me, who knows the ins and outs of me, a girl who I love for all that she is since that first day of our college soccer practice. 

Alex Morgan, the girl of six years I love unconditionally, I would be proposing to tomorrow night. 

Alex was away getting another massage downstairs of the hotel after the hike we made in the afternoon, while I stayed in our room to get ready for a meeting with the restaurant manager where is had plan on proposing to her. 

Before heading out of the door, I called Cheney just to calm my nerves a bit more. 

"What's up Toby?" Sounding cheery

"Just thought I'd call to say hi and that I'm about to head to the restaurant where I'm gonna pop the question." I say nervously. 

Cheney laughs, "Tobin relax everything will turn out fine. You have her parent's blessing and yours and pretty much anyone who knows about it." 

"I know but she could say no and then-" Cheney stops me before I go on. 

"I'm gonna stop you right there, trust me when I say Alex loves you and that all the work that you've put in taking a chance like this, she would be insane to say no to you." Cheney's words are comforting and I guess in a way I just needed some reassurance. 

I make my way out of the hotel and walk in the direction of the restaurant still on the phone with Cheney. 

"Tobin, as your best friend and one of your future bride's maid, I believe in you and that everything will turn out amazing." I can hear the sincere tone in Cheney's voice. 

"Thanks Chen, don't know what I'd do without you. I mean it."

"Let me help you pick out your dress and we'll call it even." I chuckle at her suggestion. 

"Yeah yeah well I'm here at the restaurant now so wish me luck for tomorrow night."

"You don't need luck Tobin, you got this." We hang up and I meet with the hostess who leads me to a private table in the back where the manager is already there.

An hour later with all the details laid out and everything set, all I had to do now was wait for tomorrow. 

When I get back to the hotel room Alex is on the bed going through the movie section. I kick off my slippers and snuggle close to her planting a kiss on her shoulder, "How was your massage?"

"It was good, really what I needed after today's hike," She wraps an arm around my shoulder, "What were you up to?"

"Went to the restaurant near by to make a reservation for us tomorrow night."

"Why didn't you just call them?" Alex looked at me curiously. 

I was caught off guard by her question because I didn't think she would ask me why and luckily I had my camera with me when I left, "Oh cause I was already walking around taking pictures and the restaurant was right there too." Playing casual as much as I could. 

"Oh ok. Shoot anything good?" 

"Yeah some really nice locals and some waves," making up whatever came to my mind first, "I'll show you then later but now let's head to dinner I'm starving babe." I try to get up but Alex holds me down and in the process she ends up laying on top of me. 

I look at her curiously and she leans in to give me a sincere kiss, "Thank you for this trip Tobin, everything has been amazing especially you." 

I smile and kiss her back just the same, "You're welcome Lex, you deserve it. You've been amazing as well." 

The look in her eyes change and I know that she's about to say something important, "Tobin, after everything we've done and been through, it's always been you for me. I love you. I need you to know that." Alex's voice is shaky and meaningful. 

She tries to look away but I place my hand on her cheek to keep her focused with me still, "I love you, through everything, I love you."

The space between our lips is gone, our bodies pushing against each to be closer, lingering touches everywhere. There is something different in this moment between us. This a new kind of touch we experience together. 

_________________

Tonight is the night. It's all I could think of since this morning when I woke up in Alex's arms. Last night confirmed that I should not be scared of anything with her, everything that I felt for this girl for the last few years that she's worth every bit of spending the rest of our lives together. 

Now in about an hour or so, I would be proposing to the love of my life. 

Alex could tell I was nervous about something but couldn't put her finger on it, "Everything all right babe?" She asks while curling the last strands of her hair in the bathroom.

"Yeah just grabbing some things before we head out." I assume she only asked because of all the shuffling noise I was making. 

I was actually packing the book into my bag and making sure that is wasn't noticeable. Finally, I reached for a small blue box that contained the ring. I peeked over to the bathroom to make sure that Alex wasn't in view of me when I take one last look at the ring. 

The ring was a square cut diamond with a silver band. Such a simple thing that carried so much meaning. If she says yes or no, either the ring would be a reminder or a blessing. 

I'm hoping for a blessing. I pack the ring away into a pocket of the bag with the book. 

Minutes later Alex comes out of the bathroom looking beautiful as ever and I can't help but stare at her. 

A smile both appear on our faces and I let out, "You look beautiful tonight," I give her a kiss on the cheek. 

"You look amazing as well." 

"Compared to you? No way babe." Alex's smile grows bigger.

"Uh huh sure, let's go before we're late for our reservations." I pull on her hand and kiss her one last time before we head out. 

"They can wait, I just want a kiss from you." Alex becomes giddy and closes the space betweens us. I feel my nerves silent for a moment in that kiss but they soon return when we finally leave the room for the restaurant. 

The walk from the hotel to the restaurant takes about 10 minutes or so but it felt like we reached it in three. 

"Tobin this place looks amazing!" Alex is excited about the restaurant's appearance since it has a calming yet extravagant vibe. 

"Heard this place has amazing food too so I figured we could try it out." At this point I play things cool. The moment I would propose would be in another hour once all the guest have filed out of the restaurant. 

The owner was a very generous women who actually suggested that she could have customers finish their dinner at a certain time so that Alex and I would have the place to ourselves when the time came to propose. 

I had asked the owner if it would hurt her business to just close early for us. She had informed me that the place was doing so well that she could afford to close it early for a night. She also stated that when it comes to special things like this, she couldn't deny love. 

The meal we had was incredible, Alex kept praising how the chicken was delicious and I had a very tasty salmon fillet. The desert without was amazing as well we split a tiramisu between us. 

The lights dim and Alex looked around the restaurant to see that the only ones left were her, myself and some of the staff. I took this as my cue to bring out the book. 

"Tobin is the place closing already? It's only like 8." Looking confused. 

"Nah they shouldn't be, but there is something else going on," I say as I bring the book from my bag and present it to Alex. 

She looks at me confused and then down to the book. I can see her mouth the title of the book, "Babe, what is this?"

"Open it and see." My voice sounding calm. 

She lifts the cover open to see the first page with a small sentence that reads, "For the girl I fell for..... (Literally)." Alex lets out a smile laugh. 

She turns another page, it's titled Year One, and it's filled with pictures of us younger looking. Moments of our first year together, at UNC, dates, trips, and other special times as a young couple. 

She continues to go through the book, some pictures causing her to laugh hysterically, "How did you get all these pictures?"

"I had to go through a lot of my old stuff and around our families if they had anything of us."

She was looking through Year Four and came across a picture of us camping with a group of friends, "Oh my god Tobin! You put this in here?" I couldn't help but laugh at her expression, "That trip was bad on so many levels."

"I know that's why I had to put it in there, shows that we can survive in nature."

Watching her go through the book reminiscing on our adventures, and telling the stories again that we had forgotten details about. She hadn't noticed that I reached in my bag again for the ring this time. 

As she came near the end of Year Six, she looked up at me, "This book is really amazing Tobin, I hadn't realize you captured so many moments of our lives together."

"It was hard not to when you know you're spending your life with someone special." Alex blushes and looks down again at the book. 

Year six ends and when she turns the next page, it's another page filled with a message. "And so, in this slow dance we're in, will you dance with me forever?"

She looks up from the book to me to say something but then her eyes look on to the table. In the middle of the table is the small blue box with the ring. My hand reaches across to take her hand, Alex still quiet and surprised, I ask, "Will you?" The moment I've been waiting for months now comes to this.

Alex looks back into my eyes and a tear comes out, I remained worried on my end because she still hasn't given me an answer because it feels like hours but it's only been seconds. 

Alex stands and comes towards me, pulling me up from my seat, "Yes, Tobin. Yes, I will." Her voice is raspy and overjoyed. We hug one another tightly for a long embrace. 

I pull myself away so that I can grab the ring, I place the ring on her finger, while I tear up as well and she wipes any tears that escape my eyes with her free hand. 

"Lex, thank you for being in my life and putting up with me all the time through the good and bad. Thank you for saying yes." I sniffle out. 

"Tobin, thank you for all of this, I don't know how you did it all. Thank you for being in my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of it with you forever."

We share our new happiness with a kiss and cheers from the staff who watched the whole thing happen. 

We connect our foreheads together to take in the moment. A flash of light goes off and I know in an instant that this moment is captured. Another picture for another book. 

This was ours forever, this was something we could never recreate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Til next time y'all...


End file.
